


Your Table

by ashryver_00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryver_00/pseuds/ashryver_00
Summary: You sit at the same table every day and watch the same boy from across the room, one morning you walk in and someone has stolen your table.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

There is a coffee shop in central Seattle that you frequent. Every day for the past month you’ve seen a young man sitting in the corner of the shop, lounging in a green armchair, every day he has a different book in hand. The first day was Don Quixote, today it’s Les Mis. You had to confess, you’d been crushing on the tall brunette for the past few weeks, watching him out of the corner of your eye as he sips away at his cappuccino. Every day you sat at a table by the window, your back facing the bookshelf wall and your eyes facing him. That wasn’t the original goal, you just liked how the light shined on your papers from the window next to you. But since he got here that was just an added bonus.  
Today you walk in and the disheveled-looking boy is sitting at your table. It was 7 am on a Thursday, there were only the two of you in the shop, well aside from the baristas behind the counter. You order your latte, looking over at the boy at your table over your shoulder. Why would he sit there, he never sits there. The table was long enough for the both of you to sit and work comfortably, you thought, would it be weird if I chose the one seat next to him in an empty coffee house? Anxious thoughts raced through your head as you waited for your coffee. Once the Barista called your name you noticed his head perk up across the room. You grab your latte and walk over to the sitting area. He looks up at you and shuffles his papers around, making room on the other side of the table. Was he offering a seat?  
“May I?” You ask cautiously.  
“Of course.” He nods and looks down at his papers again. Setting your bag down on the chair next to you you pull out your literature textbook and the corresponding notebook. The two of you were sitting right cross from each other, not the most practical arrangement but it made your heart pound in your chest. While debating whether or not to say anything he interrupts the silence.  
“My name is Spencer.” He says, you jerk your head up to look at him.  
“Hi, um, I’m y/n.” You smile at him awkwardly.  
“It’s great to meet you. Sorry for stealing your table.” He chuckled.  
“Oh, well I don’t own it. You’re welcome to it anytime.” You say awkwardly stumbling over your words. What are you saying, idiot!  
“I suppose that's true, but you do seem to have laid your claim on it pretty well, every time I come here I see your coffee cups and stacks of notebooks strewn about.” He laughs again. You hadn’t gotten to see him this close up before. It was endearing. He had dark brown puppy dog eyes and the more charming smile you’d ever seen. His brown hair was a bit messy, the curls fluffing up in every direction, but it worked for him.  
“It’s the best table in the house,” You shrug, trying to soothe your heart a tad.  
“And why is that?” He asks with a grin across his face.  
“Well, for starters, the light in the morning comes through that window, it is gorgeous, anything you're doing is just enveloped in golden light. But later in the day, once the sun has fully risen, you get to people's watch. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but a lot of people come in and out of this shop. They’re fun to look at.” You shrug and let the smile fade from your face. This really was your favorite place in the city.  
“Ah, I see. Well, I must say the people watching is much better from the other side of the room.” He nods his head towards the unoccupied green chair in the corner.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess the window is a better view.” You say, “But I don’t think it gives the same effect.”  
“I don’t think the entire fair. You can see plenty from my side of the room.” He smiles and scans the room. “Go on, try it out.”  
“What? You’re chair?” You ask.  
“I mean it’s not my chair, but yes, my chair.” Alright. You stand up and walk to the other side of the room, making a grand gesture of sitting down in the chair. It was rather comfortable but the view was awful. You could see out the window but from this angle, all you saw was the side of a building and maybe a few people passing by. You could barely see the rest of the coffee shop tables and bookshelves were scattered about obstructing your view, but you could see your table very well. It was a straight show between the two.  
“I don’t see it.” You shook your head and walked back over to your table.  
“I guess you just don’t appreciate things the way I do.” He smiles and flicks open his book. You don’t bother asking him what that means before opening your textbook and starting to write your chapter notes.

The hours drag on, it’s almost 11 am when you get up for another coffee, I crowd has sort of formed in the shop, some people on their lunch breaks getting coffee, a group of friends catching up with one another on the sofa. As you walk up to the counter you heard footsteps behind you. Looking over your shoulder you see Spencer walking towards the counter as well. You smile and turn, stepping forward to tell the barista your order. Once you finish and got to pull out your wallet to pay you, hear a voice behind you.  
“And an iced americano if you don’t mind.” You spin around to see Spencer handing a ten-dollar bill to the cashier.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” You stutter.  
“I know, but I thought it’s only fair I buy you coffee.”  
“Fair?” You ask,  
“I did steal your table, it’s only fair I make it up to you.”  
“I don’t think that’s how that works, but thank you nonetheless.” You smile and grab the warm mug from the counter. He was shaping up to be more than you had imagined,  
“How’re the notes coming?” He asked when the two of you had sat down again.  
“Not bad, I mean I may bore myself to tears if I have to read another chapter about Homer, but other than that, not too bad.” You say, taking a small sip from your drink.  
“Ah, Homer, I never was a fan of his.” He confesses.  
“I can’t blame you,” You say, you go on for a moment about the last essay you write about his influence on modern storytelling. It wasn’t your best work but it was an easy A. The two of you begin talking poetry and before you know it it’s two pm. An alarm goes off on your phone telling you're about to be late for class again.  
“Oh shit, sorry, I have to go.” You say and pile everything into your bag.  
“Wait!” You see Spencer writing on a napkin. He hands you the note and gives you a genuine smile goodbye before you rush out the door. On the note, he left his phone number with a cheesy winking face next to it. You let out of laugh and stored it away in your pocket. That coffer shop was turning out better than you could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! it's a series now. I just kept thinking about it last night so I wrote a little chapter for now to continue the story.

The class ran late again that day, your philosophy professor had a tendency to ramble on. It wasn’t until four o’clock you got out of the stuffy hall. The napkin felt heavy in your pocket, you were excited to talk to him more but you couldn’t brush the nerves away either. You walk almost everywhere in the city, despite the rain that was beginning to fall. Pulling out your umbrella you open it and continue your journey. You were heading back to your apartment, it was a bit of a dump, but you liked it well enough. When you reach the broken building you begin your trek up the six flights of stairs.  
Your apartment wasn’t the best, the walls were cold and the rain was loud over top, but you liked it. You got the top floor of the complex, surprisingly cheap, you assumed because of the noise when it rained. You unlocked the door and pushed your way inside. It was dark, despite being midday. You can see the pouring rain battering your window.   
The apartment is cozy, small, but that's all you could afford if you want to live alone. You flipped on the lamps around the room, giving the home a warm glow to it. You crash on your couch, your bag falling to the ground next to you. You sigh deeply, the days had become monotonous, you felt. This morning at the coffee shop was the most exciting thing to happen to you in a long time. Not that you were complaining too much, you enjoyed a quiet life but sometimes you just craved adventure.   
You pulled the napkin out of your pocket and grabbed your cell phone from your bag.

Y/N: Hey! It’s y/n from the coffee shop this morning!  
You set your phone down and go to your kitchen, warming up some water to make tea. You faintly hear the buzz of your phone as you’re looking for the sugar.

SPENCER: Hey! Thanks for reaching out! How was class?

Y/N: Class wasn’t too bad, my professor sure knows how to talk haha

You reply right away, maybe not the most casual move but you saw no point in waiting. You bring your phone to the kitchen with you to finish your tea. It buzzes with another message soon enough and you find yourself neglecting your drink for the conversation.   
Before you know it your tea was cold and it was dark outside. You’d got caught up in talking you hadn’t realized you’d been sitting on the kitchen floor for hours. You learned a lot about him in this time, he was in Seattle for an internship with the FBI, he was also in school, working on his second degree. He’s only twenty-two.

Y/N: Woah, that’s impressive, I can barely get through one degree lol

SPENCER: Oh, it’s not that impressive, I just have a good memory  
SPENCER: Also, did you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow? Maybe we can make it an actual date?

Y/N: I would love that :)  
Spencer just asked you on a date. You had to admit, you did a little happy dance around your kitchen.   
At this point, it was creeping toward nine pm. You said your goodnights to one another and headed to bed. 

Your alarm goes off promptly at six am. Rolling out of bed you begin to get ready for the day, more importantly, your date. You hop in the shower and quickly wash your body, you use a rose body wash, it was your favorite scent. You then threw on a bit of makeup and tied your hair back into some braids. It wasn’t the best look you’d ever done but it was a good, casual, look for you.  
Rushing down the flight of stairs, you begin your rainy journey to the coffee shop, just like every morning. But today you couldn’t shake the excitement pooling in your chest.


End file.
